


The Fated Masquerade

by mistrazen



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrazen/pseuds/mistrazen
Summary: Prior towards her supposed deletion, Hakuno disappears in 2030.In 2009, few weeks after October 4th, Minako finds a girl drowning in a fountain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A clear attempt to put Fate/EXTRA and Persona 3 together. More or less, the female protagonist.
> 
> Still in the works, but enjoy.

**_The Fated Masquerade_ **

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

??? / 2030s

“ _The dead belong only to the past_.”

She spoke this spitefully in the face of the somewhat crazed doctor who seemed perfectly fine in the essence of things, but she knew he wasn’t right. Although his logical view of the future somehow appealed to her, she denied it with every part of her brain and glared at the doctor. She knew so well, that in her heart despite the world was stagnant, there are some that strive for a change.

Even if it meant denying herself of living, or acknowledging she was a mere shade of life, she knew that what Twice was wrong in every account. She looks at Rin and her servant Saber, who looked at her stunned and looks down, thinking to herself, ‘ _The world belongs to the living… like Tousaka._ ’ As she clenched her fists tightly, she waited, until suddenly Rin herself spoke, and Hakuno somehow felt reassured although, as the scarlet wearing girl spoke with a counter argument.

Twice seemed to ignore everyone arguments, soon settling a gaze on Saber who was quiet and asked her what she thought. Hakuno soon wore a blank face in worry of what her servant, no friend would say, but she knew better than to worry. Saber’s speech was lashing in a way and philosophical talking from what she knows, as she closes her eyes and then opening it. It was in a superior tone, as always yet indifferent, and the last words, struck a blow in a way, that Hakuno knew it was coming, “Your ideals mean nothing to me.”

The atmosphere grew tenser as Saber asked a question that lingered in her mind. _The previous winners._ Twice knew how to be a scary person somewhat, as his eyes gazed over then and he spoke chillingly with a smile as he looks around at the pillars, or the brunette had previously thought, as a cold feeling as come onto her. She felt like vomiting as she looks around again, with the cold words falling in words by words. Yet again, Saber takes it in neutrally with nodding her head as if it was the normality of everything, but her last words make Hakuno smile nonetheless.

The red servant draws her sword and Hakuno steadies herself as Rin backs away due to her own circumstances. Twice began to ramble again, and Hakuno refuses to listen although knowing, surely her feelings are the opposite of his. She slowly and willingly accepts her death knowing that she learned different lessons from her own death, as she quietly recalls every battle she took to get to the end, and despite having no winner in this battle, she will move forward.

* * *

The battle was exhausting as Twice’s servant was apparently stronger than Saber, but they managed somehow to succeed. She watched mutely as Twice speaks while struggling to walk towards her, as his whole body began to darken and fade away. She soon noticed how his eyes were kind as he walked passed by asking her to judge from her own perspective. He didn’t walk far until he finally disappeared. She felt remorseful as she watched him go gone.

But instead of being remorseful, she looked ahead at the giant servant who seemed wistful and looked far ahead as he spoke monotonously, casually accepting his fate, soon disappearing. As the servant disappeared into the light, Hakuno looked up the sky as flowers came down. Now she felt sick, but she catches one of the petals and put it into her pocket. Right as she did, Saber and Rin watched her carefully, not speaking, until Rin spoke.

She spoke little in her usual tone but as Hakuno tried to show her concern about what will happen to her, but the black haired girl pointed to the gate, not looking at her companion giving a thin smile. The brunette stared at her feet quietly, but as she walked up the stairs to the Holy Grail, Rin spoke suddenly and quietly-- too quiet for Hakuno to hear but she managed. She stopped midway smiling to herself but continued on walking up the stairs.

The last thing she remembered was touching the Holy Grail and being absorbed. She successfully made her wish and managed to seal away the Moon Cell automaton, gave Rin a way out and made the world without war. That’s what she believed or so, as Saber suddenly appeared by her side while she was looking through files and hacking herself in. The knowledge of her being data replicated from a real girl that is similar to her gives her a peace of mind. Somewhat she was jealous of her human self, knowing Rin will try to find her and wake her up, and be friends with her. She just knows it. But she wasn’t sure what happened next. All she knew she slumbering away to sleep, becoming into data like she originally was, saying goodbye to her servant and Rin..... although she didn’t know that falling sensation.

* * *

October 17, 2009

The evening was cold on Tatsumi Port Island and somewhat dreary, as fall was almost ending. Few students were around, but one just came out of the nightclub after talking to a fortune teller. She had her hair in a small ponytail with barrettes and her hands inside her skirt pockets as her backpack around her shoulder. She was planning to visit the police station to talk to the Officer about missing people, and walked quickly to the door. She planned not to be seen by any possible teachers until suddenly, she heard a loud splashing noise that interrupted her thoughts.

She jumped in surprise looking around cautiously and wondering where that splashing noise came from. Eyeing one of the fountains nearby, she was stunned as she runs to it, a girl was drowning in the fountain and her eyes were closed. Although she was shocked, she acted quickly, rolling her sleeves up and grabbing the girl by her waist, attempting to carry her, but unsuccessfully as she was wet and her clothes heavy. So, she put the girl’s arm around her shoulder, somewhat dragging her to the police station. As she reached the door, and opening it with her free hand, was somewhat a struggle, until Officer Kurosawa noticed her from the inside.

He immediately got up to open the door and saw the drenched girl, that his frequent customer was trying to carry. “Good even--... Arisato, what happened to that fellow girl….?” he asked as he helped her bring the drenched unconscious girl inside the station. There was only one empty cot inside, but they put her down on it as they needed to take her clothes off. Officer Kurosawa left the room, as Minako began to strip off the wet clothes, and she answered back, “I don’t know who she is, actually. I found her outside in one of the fountains drowning. So I thought I would bring her here because I needed to buy something from you anyway...”

“You found her drowning in the fountain of all places, Arisato?” The officer seemed a bit skeptical but due to the state of the unknown girl’s wetness, he didn’t say any more. “I’ll try to turn the heater on so, you can get her dry faster. Do you have any spare clothes for her, Arisato?” He asked as he went to turn on the heater, Minako heard him replying back, “I have my P.E. clothes that she can wear and thanks, Kurosawa-san..” After Kurosawa turned on the heater, Minako managed to get all of the girl’s wet clothes off and she neatly stacked them in order.

After doing that, she put the spare clothes, the PE clothes on the unconscious girl, one by one, starting by pants and then the shirt. Minako put the jacket on last, but slowly in worry that she might wake up suddenly. Moving the girl again, she then rummaged into her backpack for a brush and grabbed it to comb the girl’s now dry long hair. Minako noticed that noticed that her hair was long and wavy in a certain way, then she laid her down, to check her breathing and heartbeat. As she was doing that, Officer Kurosawa came in bringing a warm blanket and pillow for the sleeping girl.

“So how is she, Arisato?” He asked as he placed the pillow on the cot and the warm blanket on top of her. The barrette wearing brunette sat down, smiling giving a thumbs up. “Her heart’s still beating and she’s still breathing normally.” He gave a small courteous smile back, sitting down on another chair, “All is well then.” his eyes soon was locked on the clock, and realized it was already late, facing Minako who was watching the unnamed girl sleep. “It’s already quite late, Arisato, and didn’t you say you wanted to buy something?”

“Ah---! I’m going to get scolded by Mitsuru-senpai and the others!” she got up panicked but the officer tried to calm her down, as she began to recount what she needed at once. The two of them began to flail around, as Minako talked quickly as possible, while Kurosawa ran around getting everything for the worried girl, and after a few hurried minutes, the leader ran out of the police station, promising that she will come back tomorrow, soon rushing off to go back to the dormitory.

* * *

??? / 2030s

Her dear praetor just _disappeared_ from sight. The emperor couldn’t believe her own eyes as Hakuno seemingly disappeared into thin air, but she fell from where she was supposed to be deleted originally. Saber blinked thrice as she looked down into the never ending data, but her beloved master had vanished. It was sudden---, right after her master knew she was going to be deleted soon, she said her goodbyes to the prissy girl and herself, but right as she finished, the girl’s body flung down to nowhere.

She felt as she failed her responsibility to be at her Master’s side. She was Nero, for goodness sake, the Red Emperor, the servant of Kishinami Hakuno. And she couldn't do a thing, _anything!_ As her small chick has suddenly flung down to infinity. She realized to herself again, that _she failed her duty_ and was alone again because she wasn’t careful. Before she began to overreact, she slapped herself as she realized, there was another possible way to find out--- where Hakuno had gone missing.

Saber took calm breaths and closed her eyes. It wasn’t time for her to be eliminated just yet, as she was still here. Just possibly or maybe, she could do something. After all, she was inside the Moon Cell itself and a part of the Holy Grail. Although she didn’t have the controls to the certain data or the Grail; she was an integral part of it. With her eyes closed, she raised her hand trying to get a file, anything--- that would help. After a few minutes, she managed to grab at something-- something of that sort, a file about her praetor. The Moon Cell gave no clear indication of where… her praetor had gone.

She cursed at herself, banging her fists at the moving data, frowning more and more, until she remembered the prissy girl with black bows. If she could manage to call that girl, the possibilities are limited, but maybe if the Moon Cell willed, Saber could contact her. She opened her eyes again as she gave deep breath inhaling and exhaling slowly as she closed her eyes again. She runs her hands around lingering data-- hoping to somehow reach Rin’s portable terminal. It was a small chance, but Saber was positive that she could do it. After running her hands a few times, and flipping unneeded data, she finally found the needed connection to the portable terminal.

She opens her eyes again, as she touches that needed port and waited--- until it connected. It didn’t take long, until the prissy girl’s voice came on answering confusedly, “ _\----Who is this?_ ” She triumphed silently, and replied, “It is me, Saber.”

“---Saber? As in Kishinami’s servant?”

“Yes! It is so. This call may be sudden, but there is an urgent problem that I can’t fix.”

Soon there was silence on the other side for a few moments, until prissy girl spoke again, “--- What do you mean by urgent?! Did something happen to Kishinami during her deletion?!”

“Please be quiet, Miss Prissy. It was right after she giving her goodbyes to both of us because she knew her time was coming--- but there was an anomaly, as Praetor fell down. Her whole body flung down to infinity of data, and … I think she’s not here anymore.” she stops as her voice was full of regret, as she clenches her hand on her blade.

Once again the lingering silence, but soon there was a panicked shout, “---She fell down into nowhere?! That’s impossible! Send me any data that might seem strange to you, quick! I’ll examine it!”

Saber was about to retort about being ordered around, but she stayed silent as she hurriedly looks for suspicious data or files, including the one that she found earlier. After searching for a bit, she sent it right away, soon remarking, “I hope these will help you find out whatever you can.”

There was a slight scoff and the unseen girl, spoke rather blithely, although rather reassuringly, “---I’m a great spirit hacker plus a good magus. If these files or data won’t do, I’ll try another way. ” She stops momentarily, which Saber quietly assumes that the girl is checking over the suspicious data. It took much longer than she thought, but soon there was a worried sigh, “---Even with these data, none of them correlate to one another. The only one that makes sense is that the system has no indication that Kishinami is _still here._ ”

Saber paled slightly fearing the worst and began to yell, “ _What do you mean she’s not here?! Are you telling me, that my praetor disappeared entirely?!_ ” The line became quiet again for a few minutes as the empress catches her breath. While as she does that, the hacker speaks again, “---Did you calm down, Saber? There’s something more I need to ask.” Saber became quiet, so Rin took the cue to speak again, “Did Kishinami bring her portable terminal with her?”

“I believe so..”

“Then there’s a highly good chance, that we can connect with her. I hacked her terminal before and I believe its still connected. Due to that reason, I think I can connect to her, but I need to get going to find someone…”

“Do you mean praetor’s human body?”

“---No! Not yet, not now, since, Kishinami is gone… I need to find my comrades and tell them what happened to the Haraway heir. There is a possibly we may strike down the other chains of corruption this way… and when I reach them, I’ll try to contact you and we’ll try to reach Kishinami together…..”

The line turned silent and with that, Saber supposes that the call was ended. Now she was stumped at what to do at the moment but she decided to stay patient if it just enough to save her praetor.

Hopefully doing this is just enough to do anything help her Master.

(' _... Praetor, I hope you are okay..._ ')

* * *

October 18, 2009

A certain dark-haired girl was awake in strange surroundings, under blankets and feeling rested comfortably. She felt tense but safe, although wondering why her clothes were different. Looking around she was confused as this area was not similar to what she remembers. Apparently, this isn’t where she usually comes to and gets up from the bed, only to fall down at her sudden movements.

( _She also made an unbearably loud crashing sound too._ )

Just because of that sudden noise, a door that she didn’t notice had opened with an unknown man coming in surprised. The girl looked up at the man slightly wary, while the man was worried. He wore a uniform of some kind and came towards her holding out a hand to her. “Are you okay?” he asks as he reaches out for her. As she stares at the hand almost wary, a certain part of herself tells her to trust this man, _despite being a stranger._

After a five minutes hesitancy, she reluctantly put her hand into his and was pulled up gently by the older man. The girl recalls that he asked her how she felt--, well seemingly in point how she felt flat on her face. It felt painful to say at least, as she pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. “I suppose I’m alright. But my face is stinging in pain.” She was annoyed alright, cheeks huffing in and a slight indistinct mumbling coming from her.

“Well, well. I think I have a spare ice pack somewhere around here. Wait here for a bit. I’ll be right back.” They left the back room, leaving the girl to full look around where she was. It was a small area with a cot. It seemed neat and orderly for one thing. But it didn’t give enough clues to where she was and why she was even here. It was downright confusing and her memories were a bit fuzzy.

Maybe if she were to think hard enough _she would remember something_ . The girl closed her eyes tightly as she tried to remember what happened before she _ended up here_ . She saw flashing images, voices, and her name was Kishinami Hakuno. Soon she remembered Saber, Rin, the Holy Grail, the _war._ She remembered her wishes and the Moon Cell Automaton … and how she fell into the black hole of data.

The girl, no _Hakuno_ stared at her hand where her Command Spells was scripted on. There was nothing and not a single blemish on them. There was another question she had in mind. ‘ _... How am I even here? I’m an AI… Me being here, in a physical body isn’t supposed to be like this._ ’ She put her hand on her forehead in confusion, ‘ _How did I even get this body? This is so surreal…’_ Her mind did tell her so, this was her _own_ personal body, but … that didn’t really make sense in general.

She shook her head at herself, dispersing any wandering thoughts and sat back into the cot waiting for the older man. He did promise to bring back an ice pack for her still stinging face. As she sat down, she began to stare at the ceiling blankly for a few minutes, soon hearing the door open again, and heavy footsteps walked inside. By this time, she memorized the way he walked, posture straight and upward. It’s almost practiced and rigorous, she notes as she closed her eyes listening to the footsteps. They took long strides, soon stopping as the girl opened her eyes to look towards the older man.

He looked blankly, with his gaze looking down at her as he held up the ice pack in hand. He was holding it out towards for her to take. Instead of taking it as she should for her hurting face, Hakuno ends up staring at it for _five_ seconds and takes it after hesitating. The girl seems to be hesitating a lot today, as she finally takes it from his hands and pressed the ice pack to her face. The stinging had gone away quickly, thankfully to the coldness of the ice. The girl put it down when she finished, seeing the man had sit down into a chair near her.

The two of them opened their mouths, to only close it. “You first.” Hakuno says with gesturing towards the older man, but looks at her to reconsider. They both stare at each other and the man sighs breaking the tension. He chuckles lightly too, surprising her, to only laugh a little herself.

“It’s nice to know you actually laugh.” A twinkle in his eyes, “Also apparently you can be stubborn as a bull as well.”

_Hakuno had the right to remain silent and turn red._

“Well that aside, introductions should be needed. I’m Kurosawa, a police officer of Tatsumi Port Island, where we are now.” He continues on, “One of my visitors found you in a water fountain drowning in it and drenched. They changed your clothes with their spares and left you with me. You slept soundly from yesterday and just woke up tonight.”

“... It’s night already..?” She blurt out while taking in the fact she _drowned_ in fountain. Well, she went through worst things. “Yes, it’s nearly ten. I’m even surprised you woke up.”

Taking everything in consideration, there was one thing _still_ bothering her. Yet, she shoved it away, as she spoke, “My name’s Kishinami Hakuno. I’m not sure how … I got here entirely. But … I’ll try to explain what happened to me before I got here…”

The amnesiac explained everything she could about what happened to her, _the fake academy_ , _the mannequin_ , _Saber, the war_ and _the deletion._ Once she had finished, the officer gave her one long stare and seemingly gave up on trying to say anything in response. “I’ll pretend I hadn’t hear all of that.”

She was appalled and was about to protest, to only be talked over. “I will believe you, that is for sure, but _tomorrow_ , we will pretend that conversation had never happened. Alright?”

The former NPC thought it over and simply agreed.

* * *

October 21, 2009

Three days had passed, Hakuno and Kurosawa mostly talked. _A lot._ They both learned a lot from one another and learned about each other. For one thing, she learned it was the year 2009. It meant many strange things to her, as she realized she fell down 21 years back in _time_ . It was a bit bizarre but she theorized to herself, that this a _alternate timeline_ . It was based on her _“other selves”_ information and how “ _she_ ” got into comatose. Yet it was very interesting to her, as she was an NPC.

She hadn’t left the police station nor had the intention to as she clearly wasn’t sure what to do with herself. The portable terminal she somehow managed to bring along with her wasn’t working. She deduced it was due to the water or something else. The girl tried to turn it on many times, but it was useless and hopeless.

The amnesiac had also changed back to her school uniform, being more comfortable in those, despite the memories and things she had done in it.     

The person who had saved her life and lent her spare clothes hadn’t returned since the three days past, much to Hakuno’s annoyance of wanting to meet them. The older man, who she know regarded as someone like a teacher of sorts told her that they were a busy person.

She knew that was a possibility, but really, _how busy_ were they even?    

_Well, eventually, she got to meet them._

* * *

Hakuno stayed in the backroom after helping Kurosawa with cleaning up and decided to mostly tend to herself. While she was prodding onto her portable, she heard Kurosawa greet someone like usual, but _this time it was different._ The officer had suddenly called out to her, to meet the person that came in.

Eyebrows perking up in question, she came towards to the front as she saw a girl talking cheerfully and apologizing hastily to her host.

“I’m sorry Officer Kurosawa! Things had been hectic lately, so I couldn’t come by and see _her_ like I wanted to!”

Kurosawa in question didn’t respond and moved aside, revealing Hakuno who was standing behind him. “Well, she woke up three days ago, and she also was wondering about you.” He explains then jokes. “More or like pestering me.”

The long haired girl wants to retort but pauses, as Hakuno looked upon the girl in front of her. She was the same height has her, but her hair was auburn tied up in a unique ponytail and barrettes. She was also wearing a school uniform with a music player attached. The one thing that the brunette noticed, was her eyes were _ruby red_ and focused.

Neither of them spoke. Well, the former AI felt like she didn’t have the right to do so, until the girl in front of her had a huge grin on their face and a hand out towards her to shake.

“Hello! I’m Arisato Minako! But Minako’s fine with me. It’s nice to meet you!”

“It’s a … pleasure to meet you as well, Minako-san. My name’s Kishinami Hakuno.”

_Their fated meeting at a masquerade for the two of them._

* * *

tbc.

  
  
  



End file.
